1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic transmission control system (a transmission ECU) employing a fail-safe system, capable of avoiding malfunction of the transmission ECU for a continuously variable automatic transmission, even in presence of a failure of the ECU.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there have been proposed and developed various continuously variable transmissions, such as a belt type continuously variable automatic transmission, a toroidal type continuously variable automatic transmission, or the like. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 61-105347 has disclosed a belt type continuously variable automatic transmission, often abbreviated to "CVT".